


My light, my life / RWBY ( Universo The only reason )

by Fairytale108



Series: Universe The only reason [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder is in love, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Happy, Love, Pain, Redemption, Redemtion Arc For Cinder Fall, SHE IS A MOTHER
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytale108/pseuds/Fairytale108
Summary: A veces, la melancolía y la tristeza querían embargarla y lastimarla. Pero ella...ella tenía una luz, ella tenía una vida.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Universe The only reason [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674946





	My light, my life / RWBY ( Universo The only reason )

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña historia sorpresa de mi parte. Espero que les guste, déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones.
> 
> OST
> 
> Now and Not Yet de Hammock
> 
> Send Me on My Way de Guy Meets Girl (Cover)
> 
> Collision de Hayden Calnin

Algunas gotas de agua cayeron inconsistentes sobre los frondosos árboles, fantasmas de la lluvia fresca de la mañana. Pequeños rastros de neblina, se arrastraban a través del frio riachuelo que bañaba la montaña. El viento atravesaba los riscos y los montes, peinándolos con su frescura.

Los zapatos de Cinder se hundieron levemente en el barro, mientras atravesaba el camino, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces. El frio le pellizco la piel, pero ella disfruto de la sensación, también le gustaba sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre ella. Dejo que sus ojos vagaran por la vegetación, amaba ese lugar, amaba lo que representaba para ella.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre una flor salvaje, los colores fuertes la teñían, rojo y azul cubrían aquella prímula silvestre, la planta se había retorcido entre las piedras para crecer con fuerza, con brillo, directo hacia el sol, era fuerte y salvaje. Cinder, sonrió y continúo su camino.

Empezaba a subir por el espeso monte, donde la vegetación era aún más selvática y hermosa. Cruzo el arroyo, con cuidado, metió levemente la suela de sus zapatos en el agua para limpiarles del barro. Camino sobre las piedras y lo atravesó. El canto de los pájaros y el sonido del riachuelo, la relajaban en tanto se acercaba a su destino.

La pelinegra observo aquel verdoso y hermoso collado, que se rodeaba de frondosos bosques, el mismo era un pequeño claro sumergido entre suaves flores y césped recortado. Ella dio, una leve respiración al llegar.

Sus ojos ambarinos recorrieron con melancolía, el pequeño altar de cristal negro que ella misma había confeccionado. Las plantas ya habían empezado a crecer y a rodearlo, bastaba con un par de semanas de lluvia, para que la maleza creciera con rapidez. Cinder se sentó sobre sus rodillas, frente al altar, saco una de sus navajas y empezó a cortar y quitar las hiervas.

—Lo siento — murmuro por lo bajo — Me tarde un poco en venir. He estado algo ocupada—

Dejo que su cabellera larga, cayera sobre un costado de su rostro, mientras se inclinaba para arrancar las últimas plantas de maleza que quedaban. El pequeño altar de cristal negro, quedo limpio. Era una pequeña estructura de Cristal, fuerte, reforzada, en su interior tenía dos pequeñas masetas, una de ellas tenía un par de varitas de incienso totalmente deterioradas, la otra contenía unas florecillas ya marchitas.

Cinder remplazo las flores por un minúsculo ramo de prímulas, en una pequeña maseta, al igual que las varitas de incienso, poniendo un par nuevas. Las encendió y acomodo con paciencia. Habiendo terminado, la pelinegra junto sus manos sobre su cara y se inclinó hacia adelante, como signo de respeto y saludo. Ella se quedó ahí, por un rato, con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición.

Quiso evitar llorar, pero no pudo. Sus ojos la traicionaron, dejando caer un par de lágrimas, sobre la tela de su pantalón. Las limpio rápidamente, con el dorso de la mano y se inclinó aún más bajo, en modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento — rogó, con voz quebrada.

Después de calmar sus sentimientos, la pelinegra pudo conversar, contando sus anécdotas y novedades. Acariciando levemente en su muñeca, la pulsera que le acompañaba su día a día. Pasaron un par de horas, antes de que Cinder se levantara de su posición.

Con un suspiro de melancolía, Cinder acaricio cariñosamente el techo de piedra negra, deslizo su mano por el liso material y sonrió.

—Descansen niños— dijo suavemente —Prometo, no tardar tanto en venir la próxima vez—

Su viaje de regreso a casa, fue tranquilo, pero su corazón no podía evitar llenarse de tristeza cada vez que hacia ese recorrido. Como si los estuviera abandonando, el pecho le ardió con aflicción, camino con la mirada entristecida, perdida en el fangoso suelo.

Atravesó el arroyo, cruzando sobre las piedras. Admiro la montaña tras ella, el gigante verdoso le contemplaba, tal cual fuera un guardián. Uno que prometía cuidar, a aquellos que amaba.

Ella continuo descendiendo entre los bosques, caminando con paciencia, dejando que su mente se perdiera, entre los recuerdos no tan agradables que algunas veces como esa, la consumían.

No fue hasta que noto que la estaban siguiendo, que se puso en alerta. Por supuesto, estaban siendo sigilosos. No querían ser notados, ocultos entre los árboles y la vegetación, tres presencias bien distribuidas.

Sin embargo, Cinder ya los había descubierto, debía ser cuidadosa si quería evitar que estos lograran su cometido. Toco levemente las espadas que se colgaban de su cinturon, para estar segura de tenerlas a mano, entonces se desvió de su camino habitual, intentando no hacerse notar, la querían acorralar. Su estómago se retorció en un nudo apretado y singular, la adrenalina había empezado a correr entre sus venas.

Sus pies chapoteaban con cada paso y sus ojos ardían con la irritación, ser perseguida no era de su agrado. Ellos la estaban persiguiendo, cazando, y al ver como estos le seguían sin ningún problema, la sensación de ansiedad creció.

Sin poder evitarlo más, Cinder decidió correr. Sus perseguidores, ya no están siendo sigilosos, podía ver los árboles y las plantas moverse con rapidez tras ella. Uno de sus pies, pareció haber activado una trampa al correr, porque una cuerda giratoria se dirigió hacia ella.

Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de saltar para evitarla, esta paso bajo su espalda, el sonido giratorio del objeto, zumbo en sus oídos. Cinder comenzó a brincar entre árbol y árbol, zigzagueando en su camino, evitando el suelo.

Otra onda de trampas se activo desde atrás, pero en esta ocasión, Cinder las destrozo con sus espadas sin problema, cayo dando un giro sobre sus talones, de un solo movimiento había armado su distinguido arco clavando con una flecha, la última onda en el tronco calloso de un árbol.

Con una sonrisa, pero sin perder el tiempo en observar nada más, se lanzó desde una pequeña cuesta. Sus pies, rápidos y sigilosos la llevaron velozmente entre los charcos de agua estancada entre los musgosos troncos caídos.

Si no hubiera vuelto su rostro para observar a sus atacantes, se habría dado cuenta que entre los charcos y las hojas podridas, se encontraba una cuerda bien amarrada, una trampa. Una que su pie, piso con fuerza, la aprisiono irguiéndola del suelo, quedando de cabeza.

Girando furiosamente por la fuerza de la trampa, ella se mareo, sus brazos quedaron estirados al suelo, como si fuera un conejo, esperando que lo desollaran.

— ¡La atrapaste!— dijo el adolecente saliendo de entre la vegetación, con emoción marcándole el rostro.

Una joven de cabellera y mirada bicolor salió entre los arboles con una enrome y victoriosa sonrisa —Así es— señalo con sus manos — Esta vez gane yo—

— ¡Eso fue espectacular!—

El grito de emoción de Penny no se hizo esperar, la joven pelinaranja salió volando. Estiro el brazo en victoria, exaltada por la acción, girando en el aire.

—Si, y fue genial— Oscar estuvo de acuerdo — Lo malo, es que ahora tendremos que pagarle, las apuestas a Neo— se quejó con un suspiro.

La bicolor se encogió de hombros — Gane justamente, así que deben pagarme — señalo con orgullo.

Un sonido de irritación, salió de la garganta de Cinder. La pelinegra colgaba de cabeza, con la cabellera revuelta y los brazos estirados.

—Si ya terminaron de charlar ¿podrían liberarme? — pidió esta con ligero aburrimiento. Ella les miraba, parpadeando, tranquila y sin impresionarse.

—Si. Lo sentimos, Cinder— respondió la joven autómata — Es que esta vez, casi te nos escapas. La manera en que Neo te atrapó, fue genial. Tienes que admitirlo—

Habiendo dicho esto, Penny cortó la cuerda que sostenía a la mayor, y ella cayo sin ninguna gracia sobre el suelo del bosque.

— ¡Mierda!— se quejó sobándose la espalda.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo lamento Cinder! —

La joven autómata la ayudo a ponerse en pie y sacudirse el polvo —Esta bien, no pasa nada— contesto la pelinegra, con su típica voz de aburrimiento — Vamos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde— dijo, al mismo tiempo que usaba sus manos para utilizar lenguaje de señas.

—Si, además tengo mucha hambre— concordó el joven granjero.

Cinder, lo miro con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Oscar se unió a su pequeña familia, se había adaptado rápidamente a todo. El niño, solo estaba feliz de estar con personas que realmente le querían, y además de llevar una vida en paz.

— ¡Vámonos! — anuncio Penny batiendo el brazo.

Empezaron a caminar, pero Neo no se movió de su lugar, la joven se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la notaran.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —le pregunto Cinder, confusa.

—Llévame—

Fue todo lo que dijo. Ante eso, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos — Neo, ya estas grande para eso—señalo.

Pero la joven bicolor, no se movió, se plantó e hizo un puchero tal cual niña pequeña, Cinder no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar, rendida. Iba a tener un dolor de cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hundir un ejército de Grimms, eso era seguro.

—Bien, sube— señalo, dándose la vuelta.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Neo salto a su espalda y se acomodó lo suficiente, como para sostenerse de ella, sin caer mientras caminaba.

Continuaron caminando de vuelta a casa, pero tanto Penny como Oscar, rieron a costa de la incapacidad de Cinder, de decirle que no a cualquiera de sus peticiones, por más absurdas que fueran.

Los frondosos pinos anunciaron la cercanía de su hogar, elevándose majestuosos sobre sus cabezas, gigantescos, hermosos. La cabaña fue visible incluso a la distancia.

En las afueras de su casa, la castaña ya les esperaba. Sonriendo tan dulce, como solo ella sabía hacer, el corazón de Cinder pálpito tan fuerte, como siempre cuando la veía. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, olvidando todo a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba su razón...

Neo, quien había descanso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Cinder, mientras esta la llevaba sobre su espalda, se incorporó y bajo de inmediato. Al igual que los demás jóvenes, se apresuró hacia Tessa.

Los tres habían llegado al lado de la castaña, para abrazarla y saludarla. Felices de estar de vuelta en casa, con ella. Cinder llego a su lado, pero se quedó callada, dejando que los jóvenes conversaran con ella y tuvieran toda su atención primero. La pelinegra solo observo, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Allí estaban, las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida. Aunque, era más correcto admitir que ellos eran su vida. La melancolía que había sentido antes, despareció, para darle lugar a la felicidad que le llenaba el corazón y le expandía los pulmones con vida.

— Entonces, vamos a ver una película— concluyo Penny, nuevamente emocionada.

—Yo la escojo— dijo Neo, adelantándose al resto entrando a la casa.

Oscar suspiro rendido —Me tocaba a mí, escoger esta vez— dijo resignado, siguiéndole.

Penny quien se había quedado atrás, se volvió hasta Cinder. La miro por un momento, un destello de compresión brillaba en ella, tal y como Tessa. Estiro los brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, la pelinegra devolvió el gesto, aun si entender muy bien la repentina acción.

—Te queremos mucho, Cinder— Las palabras dejaron sus labios, más débiles que un eco.

La autómata dejo de abrazarla con su típica sonrisa tierna e infantil, retirándose hacia la cabaña, sin ningún apuro. Cinder, quien apenas había procesado la reciente acción, relajo su sorprendido rostro, con una sonrisa suave.

—Y yo a ustedes— susurro suavemente.

Ella parpadeó. O debio haberlo hecho, porque lo siguiente que supo Cinder, fue que Tessa había desaparecido de su ángulo de visión. En cuanto a dónde quedó claro cuando una risa suave y musical le hizo cosquillas en la oreja desde atrás, el aliento de la castaña, fue cálido mientras se abrazaba a su espalda, al igual que siempre, Cinder sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

—Todos ustedes son tan dulces— menciono Tessa.

Cinder unió sus manos con las de ella, los dedos superpuestos sobre los nudillos suaves de la castaña.

— Ellos lo son. Yo sigo siendo dura, como una piedra— bromeo en respuesta, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Tessa, sonriendo.

—Eres una piedra, que se rompe con facilidad — dejo un beso sobre su mejilla y se dio la vuelta para verle de frente — Ellos te derriten—

Su mano le acariciaba la mejilla, era imposible hablar, apartarse del contacto. La palma de la otra mujer estaba cálida, tan suave. Tessa seguía teniendo ese efecto hechizante sobre ella, y no creía que eso pudiera cambiar, nunca.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó la castaña, mientras la guiaba para que se sentara junto a ella en una de las gradas de la entrada.

—Bien, ya sabes — se encogió de hombros — Su sitio estaba un poco descuidado—

— ¿Lo arreglaste? — entrelazo sus manos.

Cinder, se acercó a ella y dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de la castaña, sentía que la tristeza quería llenarla otra vez.

—Si—

Tessa, hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, colocando su cabeza sobre la de Cinder con cariño, respondió.

—Los chicos fueron por ti, querían toparse contigo cuando volvieras — rio levemente — Al ver como cargabas a Neo en la espalda, puedo asegurar que te encontraste con ellos con rapidez—

—Ya ves, estoy condenada a vivir humillada por adolecentes, durante toda mi existencia— respondió refunfuñando.

Tessa se rio con fuerza, divertida — Ellos, saben que siempre vienes triste de allí. Y buscan la manera de alegrarte y entretenerte —

—Y su manera de alégrarme, es darme casería por el bosque—

Otra risa salió de los labios de Tessa — No niegues que te encanta seguirles la corriente, a pesar, de que siempre eres tú, su principal víctima — Tessa suspiro — Esa, es su manera de hacer que no estés triste—

—Lo sé — contesto la pelinegra — Me gustaría... que ellos también estuvieran aquí —

Tessa, acaricio la pulsera de Cinder, jugando con los cristales entre sus dedos. Un cristal color esmeralda, y otro color gris cubrían la pieza de bisutería que tenía la pelinegra.

—Ellos lo están, siempre lo estarán— la castaña levanto la cabeza de Cinder para que esta la observara, sus dedos trazaron lentamente hasta la línea de su mandíbula — Ellos viven en tu corazón, ahí nunca podrán morir—

La calidez impregnaba las palabras, el tono tierno de Tessa, era una caricia tan suave como la seda. Con los ojos aguados, Cinder sonrió.

No pudo nada más que inclinarse, depositando un beso suave en los labios de Tessa, la castaña profundizo el gesto lentamente. Cinder no podía estar más agradecida y enamorada de la vida que tenía, a pesar de quizás no la merecía. Pero aun así, ahí estaba, besando a su razón de vivir.

Solo que ahora había más, ellos eran su familia, ellos Tessa, Neo, Penny, Oscar y también Emerald y Mercury eran su luz, eran su vida.


End file.
